1. Technical Field of the Invention
The field of invention of this invention is a specialty helmet for supporting optical equipment in close proximity to the eyes of a subject for making specific eye stimulation and reflex measurements. It is extremely important that the optical equipment be fixed relative to the helmet and the helmet in turn fixed relative to the head of the subject. Slippage or movement between the subject's head and the helmet creates incorrect data and to this end, the present apparatus is a structure which can be coupled to the head of the subject (by rigid attachment to the skull without slippage) such that accurate data can be obtained. Moreover, it selectively mounts and dismounts as required appropriate optical equipment for making measurements of the subject.
2. Discussion of Background Art
References known to exist and having a bearing on the subject matter of the present disclosure include Jencks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,846. This shows an inflatable stabilization system located on the interior of an outside rigid helmet shell. There is an inflatable bladder having a number of fingers. The bladder is inflatable by operation of a manifold system connected to the bladder within the helmet.
Chaise U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,774 is a protective motorcycle helmet disclosing a collar and cooperative fastener below the collar. Helmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,765 shows a football helmet or the like having a chin strap with a cooperative mouthpiece adapted for protection of the mouth and teeth. Littler U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,161 shows a collar which has a tubular body enabling it to fit around a neck to conform beneath a crash helmet typically worn by a motorcycle driver. Poon U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,200 is a motorcycle driver helmet having a multiple skin construction in the helmet shell which enables air to be captured in bubbles within the structure. It conforms more readily to the fit, size and shape of the user's head.
Taesler U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,747 is a helmet for aircraft pilots. It has a mounting system for electronic communication devices. It includes cushions for supporting the head. Goggles are also supported on the helmet by means of appended arms.